The present disclosure relates to a power amplification module.
A technique for enabling a mobile communication device such as a mobile phone to transmit radio frequency (RF) signals to a base station by using a plurality of different frequency bands simultaneously (uplink carrier aggregation) has been attracting attention in recent years. There is a need to amplify power of a transmission signal to be transmitted to a base station. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-295327 discloses a high-frequency circuit including a power amplifier circuit that amplifies a low-frequency transmission signal, and a power amplifier circuit that amplifies a high-frequency transmission signal.
When uplink carrier aggregation is utilized, intermodulation distortion (IMD) occurs due to the presence of the fundamental wave and harmonics of a plurality of transmission signals, for example, and this distortion causes noise which may affect reception sensitivity. To address this issue, a configuration is contemplated in which, for example, as in the high-frequency circuit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-295327, a bandpass filter is disposed between a transmit terminal to which a transmission signal is input and a power amplifier circuit. However, insertion loss in the pass band of the bandpass filter may degrade efficiency.